Brain Drain
by Charmed225
Summary: ONESHOT What if the Source had made Prue appear in Piper's mind? Based on the episode Brain Drain.


Oneshot. When I first watched the episode 'Brain Drain' (4.07) I always thought that if the Source had been at all clever, he would have made Prue appear inside Piper's mind to convince Piper to say the relinquishing spell. This is my take on what would have happened if he had.

Recap (for those who can't remember, or who haven't seen the episode): The Source manages to take Piper to the Underworld, where he gets inside her mind, and creates an Alternative Universe inside her head. Piper finds herself in the Manor, where it has become the 'Halliwell Hospital' for the mentally handicapped. Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Cole are there too, but they are not truly themselves. Leo is a doctor at the hospital, and the other three are patients. The Source wants to make Piper relinquish the sisters' powers by saying the relinquishing spell (which only exists in her mind after Prue burnt it). He manages to make her say it two out of three times before the real Phoebe, Paige and Leo appear in Piper's mind and convince her that she's not delusional, and that magic is a gift. Happily ever after, blah blah blah. It isn't necessary for you to have watched the episode, but it would help.

BUT! This is what happens when the Source (AKA Alastor) creates Prue inside Piper's mind (remember, this Prue is doing the Source's bidding. She isn't the real Prue).

* * *

'I have a surprise for you, Piper,' The Source's voice was gentle as he tried to suppress his glee at seeing the eldest Halliwell completely in his power. 'One I think you'll like.'

Leo pushed Piper's wheelchair forwards, out of the conservatory doors and into a beautiful garden. Piper gasped as she saw the radiant colours of the flowers, and the stunning butterflies which fluttered overhead. She held up a weak hand and two of the pretty creatures landed on her hand. They paused there for a few moments before they took to the air again, floating about just above her head.

'You see, there's magic in the real world too,' Leo told her.

'It's beautiful,' Piper breathed as her attention turned back to the garden. There were plants of all sizes, shapes and colours, blossoming around her. Leo wheeled her to a small clearing, turning the wheelchair so that she was facing the house, back the way they had come. Alastor was standing by the door. Leo left Piper's side as Alastor walked forward, his face a mask of understanding.

'There's someone here to see you, Piper,' he said softly. 'Someone who can show you what it is like to be free.'

He turned and seemed to melt away, but Piper didn't notice. Her attention was drawn to the figure of a woman standing by the door. Piper couldn't make out the woman's face; it was all a bit hazy. Then the woman came closer, and Piper saw…

'Prue?' Piper whispered, confused. 'Is that really you?'

Prue crouched down in front of Piper, smiling gently.

'Of course it's me, Piper. Did you think that I wouldn't visit you?'

'Grams said that you weren't allowed to see us…that we needed to move on first,' Piper said, reaching out her hand to touch her sister's face. 'Prue, it really is you!'

She leant forwards in her chairs and wrapped her arms around Prue's neck, hugging her older sister as if she would never let go. A tear rolled down her cheek as Prue hugged her back.

'I thought I would never see you again…even if we can see Grams and mom…'

Prue pulled back slightly.

'Piper, sweetie, your mom and 'Grams' are dead. Your grandmother died some time ago, and your mother died when you were still very young.'

'What do you mean, 'my' mother?' Piper asked. 'Our mother, Prue, ours.'

Prue shook her head sadly.

'Oh Piper. I was hoping that you had improved. We aren't sisters, honey. Just friends.'

Piper shook her head quickly.

'No no no no no!' Piper croaked. 'Not you too!'

Prue frowned, and put her hands on Piper's knees.

'Piper, sweetie, listen to me. You and I have never been sisters. We met each other here, at your home and hospital. Remember all the games we played? All the fun we had?'

Piper nodded slowly, some vague memories filtering into her mind.

'But we were children…'

'No, Piper, we just acted like children. But our last game, our game about being witches, has carried on for long enough. I recovered. Look at me!'

Piper leant back and gazed at her sister who she had last seen being placed in a coffin.

_Or was that my imagination? _She thought to herself, suddenly confused. She had to admit that she didn't know what to believe anymore. Suddenly, Prue started humming a tune.

'That tune…that's what you used to sing to me every night after mom died!'

Prue sighed.

'I used to sing it to you here, after you had had your treatments and were upset.'

Prue stood up. Her raven hair glimmered in the light, and the butterflies fluttered around her face. Piper began to cry.

'Help me, Prue. Please help me.'

'Shhh,' Prue whispered softly. 'Everything's going to be alright.'

Just then, Phoebe and Paige appeared.

'Piper! We're going to get you out of here!' Phoebe called, running over to Piper. 'We're…'

She stopped as she saw Prue.

'Prue?' she gasped.

Prue ignored Phoebe and Paige, and kept her eyes locked on Piper.

'They aren't your sisters. You don't have sisters. But you have me, your friend. Come and join me. Say the spell, and you will be free…free of pain, of this place, of the nightmares…You can come and live with me.'

Piper didn't notice as two doctors grabbed Paige and Phoebe, and dragged them further away.

'Say the spell, Piper.' Prue ordered. 'Say it and then you can leave with me.'

'No!' Paige called out.

'From whence they came, return them now…'

Piper began to chant, her eyes fixed on her older sister. Prue nodded encouragingly.

'Piper, don't! Please, Piper, don't!' Phoebe cried. 'Prue, what are you doing?'

'Vanish the words, vanish our powers.'

'Ignore them,' Prue whispered to Piper. 'They're still delusional. You aren't…you are going to be free. Just say it twice more.'

'From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers.'

Piper's voice grew stronger as she finished the spell for a second time.

_Prue's right…I feel better already!_

'One last time,' Prue urged.

Phoebe and Paige suddenly broke into action, punching the doctors to the ground. They ran over to Piper.

'Piper, please, don't do this. Our magic is a gift. Please don't throw is away,' Phoebe called out.

'From whence they came, return them now…'

Leo appeared suddenly.

'Piper, don't.'

Piper's eyes moved sideways slightly, but Prue grasped her hands, and again Piper's gaze was fixed on her sister's blue eyes.

'It's alright, Piper.'

'Vanish the words, vanish our powers.'

Piper heard her sisters' cries, heard Leo's sobs. But she took Prue's outstretched hand, and stood up.

'Come with me,' Prue said softly, and together, they stepped into darkness.

* * *

Ok, so I hope it wasn't too depressing. Just a little thing that I wanted to write!

Please please review!!

'


End file.
